Hearing loss can be corrected using a number of approaches, including the use of a cochlear implant. A cochlear implant includes an electrode array which is surgically implanted into the cochlea of the patient. The electrode array presents electrical stimulation directly to auditory nerve fibers in the cochlea. This leads to the perception of sound in the brain and provides at least partial restoration of hearing function. To minimize damage to sensitive tissues within the patient's cochlea, it can be desirable for the electrode array to be accurately placed within the cochlea using a minimum amount of insertion force.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.